board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Like This Character?
Do You Like This Character? is a contest created by Ed Bellis in early 2010. Ed's passed it off to five different people while he's been busy running other projects: KBM, Tirofog, Regaro, Leon, and Great Paul (who currently runs it). Rules *Just post yes or no for whether or not you like the character in question. It can be for any reason. You're welcome (and encouraged!) to give an explanation, but none is required. *No alts, obviously. *Topic generally lasts for 24 hours, but may go on longer if the new one is not up yet. *'If you don't know the character in any way, please don't vote. Please also clearly state if it's a Yes or No vote. Neutral = no.' *Nominations are welcome! *Any help keeping this bumped is appreciated. Previous Results *Hubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama): 100.00% votes *Doc Emmett Brown (Back to the Future): 100.00% votes *The Joker (Batman): 100.00% votes *Ron Swanson (Parks and Recreation): 100.00% votes *Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes): 100.00% votes *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho): 100.00% votes *Alucard (Castlevania): 100.00% votes *Jesse Pinkman (Breaking Bad): 100.00% votes *Marty McFly (Back to the Future): 100.00% votes *Wheatley (Portal 2): 100.00% votes *The Terminator (Terminator series): 100.00% votes *Hades (Disney’s Hercules): 100.00% votes *John McClane (Die Hard): 100.00% votes *Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit): 100.00% votes *Odysseus/Ulysses (The Odyssey): 100.00% votes *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury): 100.00% votes *T-Rex (Dinosaur Comics): 100.00% votes *Charles Barkley (Barkley, Shut Up and Jam Gaiden): 100.00% votes *Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog): 100.00% votes *Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds (Firefly): 100.00% votes *Mordin Solus (Mass Effect): 100.00% votes *GOB Bluth (Arrested Development): 100.00% votes *Scarecrow (DC Comics): 100.00% votes *Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond): 100.00% votes *Truman Burbank (The Truman Show): 100.00% votes * Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 100.00% votes *Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.): 100.00% votes *Apollo Creed (Rocky): 100.00% votes *Ashley J. “Ash” Williams (Evil Dead): 100.00% votes *Barry Burton (Resident Evil): 100.00% votes *Jafar (Aladdin): 100.00% votes *The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 100.00% votes *Dr. Bob Kelso (Scrubs): 100.00% votes * Marvin the Paranoid Android (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy): 100.00% votes *Alec Trevelyan (007: GoldenEye): 100.00% votes *Booster Gold (Justice League): 100.00% votes *Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory): 100.00% votes *Edward (Cowboy Bebop): 100.00% votes *Kyle Hyde (Hotel Dusk: Room 215): 100.00% votes *Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters): 100.00% votes *Private Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue): 100.00% votes *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia): 100.00% votes *Dan McNeely (Trapped): 100.00% votes *Death (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Sarge (Red vs. Blue): 100.00% votes *Terezi Pyrope (Homestuck): 100.00% votes *Andy Dufresne (The Shawshank Redemption): 100.00% votes *Derek Zoolander (Zoolander): 100.00% votes *Ender Wiggin (Ender's Game): 100.00% votes *Frank West (Dead Rising): 100.00% votes *Iago (Othello): 100.00% votes *James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2): 100.00% votes *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat): 100.00% votes *Vaarusuvius (The Order of the Stick): 100.00% votes *Deckard Cain (Diablo): 100.00% votes *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): 100.00% votes *Kenzo Tenma (Monster): 100.00% votes *Diablo (Diablo): 100.00% votes *Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal series): 100.00% votes *Lord Havelock Vetinari (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Luca Blight (Suikoden): 100.00% votes *Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch): 100.00% votes *Spock (Star Trek): 100.00% votes * Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy (Star Trek): 100.00% votes *Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie): 100.00% votes *Hoban Washburne (Firefly): 100.00% votes * Dale Cooper (Twin Peaks): 100.00% votes *Jade (Beyond Good & Evil): 100.00% votes *Fox Mulder (The X-Files): 100.00% votes *Simon Tam (Firefly): 100.00% votes *Colonel John Matrix (Commando): 100.00% votes *Ford Prefect (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy): 100.00% votes * Harry Callahan (Dirty Harry): 100.00% votes *Haymitch Abernathy (The Hunger Games): 100.00% votes *Randall Flagg (Stephen King): 100.00% votes *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper): 100.00% votes *The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who): 100.00% votes *Larfleeze (Green Lantern): 100.00% votes *Guts (Berserk): 100.00% votes *Jaws (007: The Spy Who Loved Me): 100.00% votes *Daniel Faraday (LOST): 100.00% votes *Revan (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic): 100.00% votes *Vito Corleone (The Godfather): 100.00% votes *D’Artagnan (The Three Musketeers): 100.00% votes *Montgomery “Scotty” Scott (Star Trek): 100.00% votes * Morgan LeFlay (Tales of Monkey Island): 100.00% votes *Randle Patrick McMurphy (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest): 100.00% votes *Walter White (Breaking Bad): 100.00% votes *Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl): 100.00% votes *Phil Dunphy (Modern Family): 100.00% votes *Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower): 100.00% votes *Jemaine Clemaine (Flight of the Conchords): 100.00% votes *Beadie Russell (The Wire): 100.00% votes *Hank Scorpio (The Simpsons): 98.51% votes *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney): 98.28% votes *Woody (Toy Story): 98.15% votes *Lee Everett (The Walking Dead): 98.11% votes *Statler and Waldorf (The Muppets): 98.11% votes *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street): 98.08% votes *Hans Landa (Inglourious Basterds): 97.96% votes *Magneto (X-Men): 97.96% votes *Santa Claus (Christmas): 97.83% votes *George Feeny (Boy Meets World): 97.78% votes *Scrooge McDuck (Disney): 97.78% votes *GLaDOS (Portal): 97.73% votes *“Macho Man” Randy Savage: 97.62% votes *Agent Smith (The Matrix): 97.56% votes *Dexter Morgan (Dexter): 97.56% votes *Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures): 97.56% votes *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones): 97.50% votes *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes): 97.50% votes *Sterling Archer (Archer): 97.50% votes *Tyrion Lannister (A Song of Ice and Fire): 97.50% votes *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack): 97.44% votes *WALL-E (WALL-E): 97.44% votes *Eddard Stark (A Song of Ice and Fire): 97.37% votes *Gambit (X-Men): 97.30% votes *Philip Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 97.30% votes *Rocko (Rocko’s Modern Life): 97.30% votes *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas): 97.22% votes *Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski (The Big Lebowski): 97.22% votes *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Old Spice commercials): 97.14% votes *Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 97.14% votes *Raven (Teen Titans): 97.14% votes *Popeye (Thimble Theatre): 97.06% votes *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead): 96.97% votes *Adrian Monk (Monk): 96.88% votes *Hans Gruber (Die Hard): 96.77% votes *Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction): 96.77% votes *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck): 96.67% votes *Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid): 96.67% votes *The Judge (Ace Attorney): 96.55% votes *Kurama (YuYu Hakusho): 96.55% votes *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece): 96.55% votes *Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 96.55% votes *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho): 96.43% votes *Genie (Aladdin): 96.30% votes *Piccolo (Dragon Ball): 96.30% votes *Andy Dwyer (Parks and Recreation): 96.30% votes *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect): 96.15% votes *Jason Bourne (The Bourne series): 96.15% votes *Norville “Shaggy” Rogers (Scooby-Doo): 96.00% votes * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (LOST): 96.00% votes * John Marston (Red Dead Redemption): 96.00% votes *L Lawliet (Death Note): 96.00% votes *Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird): 95.92% votes *Hank Schrader (Breaking Bad): 95.83% votes *Denny Crane (Boston Legal): 95.83% votes * John Keating (Dead Poets Society): 95.83% votes *Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 95.83% votes *Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 95.83% votes *Randy Marsh (South Park): 95.77% votes *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean): 95.74% votes *Big Boss (Metal Gear): 95.65% votes *Snoopy (Peanuts): 95.65% votes *Crow T. Robot (Mystery Science Theater 3000): 95.65% votes *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time): 95.65% votes *Yukon Cornelius (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer): 95.65% votes *Venom (Spider-Man): 95.65% votes *Krillin (Dragon Ball): 95.56% votes *Nathan Drake (Uncharted): 95.56% votes *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 95.56% votes *Gustavo Fring (Breaking Bad): 95.45% votes *Lex Luthor (Superman): 95.45% votes *AM (I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream): 95.45% votes *Kenji Harima (School Rumble): 95.45% votes *Sanji (One Piece): 95.45% votes *The Ice King (Adventure Time): 95.45% votes *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes): 95.45% votes *Batman (Batman): 95.38% votes *Deadpool (Deadpool): 95.35% votes *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph): 95.24% votes *Him (The Powerpuff Girls): 95.24% votes *J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man): 95.16% votes *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): 95.12% votes *Yu Narukami (Persona 4): 95.12% votes *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney): 95.00% votes *Clementine (The Walking Dead): 95.00% votes *Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 95.00% votes *Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs): 95.00% votes * Oliver Queen (Arrow): 95.00% votes *Patrick Bateman (American Psycho): 95.00% votes * Rayman (Rayman): 95.00% votes *Arthur “The Fonz” Fonzarelli (Happy Days): 94.74% votes * Edgar Figaro (Final Fantasy VI): 94.74% votes *Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings): 94.74% votes *George Costanza (Seinfeld): 94.74% votes *Amaterasu (Okami): 94.74% votes *Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue): 94.74% votes *Juror #8 (12 Angry Men): 94.74% votes *Lloyd Christmas (Dumb & Dumber): 94.74% votes *Optimus Prime (Transformers): 94.74% votes *Private Leonard L. Church (Red vs. Blue): 94.74% votes *Philip J. Fry (Futurama): 94.59% votes *Two-Face (Batman): 94.59% votes *Jaime Lannister (A Song of Ice and Fire): 94.55% votes *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): 94.44% votes *Daniel Plainview (There Will Be Blood): 94.44% votes *Goliath (Gargoyles): 94.44% votes *Jean Valjean (Les Miserables): 94.44% votes *Professor Plum (Clue): 94.44% votes *Spy (Team Fortress 2): 94.44% votes *Totoro (My Neighbor Tororo): 94.44% votes *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin’s Creed): 94.29% votes *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat): 94.29% votes *The Riddler (Batman): 94.29% votes *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect): 94.12% votes *Axe Cop (Axe Cop): 94.12% votes *Count Dracula (Dracula): 94.12% votes *Nightcrawler (X-Men): 94.12% votes *Jim Raynor (Starcraft): 94.12% votes * Mordecai (Regular Show): 94.12% votes *Rintarou Okabe (Steins;Gate): 94.12% votes *Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17): 94.12% votes *Stephen Colbert (The Colbert Report): 94.03% votes * James Gordon (Batman): 93.94% votes *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin): 93.94% votes *Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator): 93.94% votes *Han Solo (Star Wars): 93.75% votes *Al Bundy (Married... with Children): 93.75% votes *Arya Stark (A Song of Ice and Fire): 93.75% votes *Dale Gribble (King of the Hill): 93.75% votes *Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons): 93.75% votes *Kenny McCormick (South Park): 93.75% votes *Westley (The Princess Bride): 93.75% votes *Conan the Barbarian (Conan the Barbarian): 93.75% votes * Lurch (The Addams Family): 93.75% votes *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill): 93.75% votes *Roy Greenhilt (The Order of the Stick): 93.75% votes *Darth Vader (Star Wars): 93.65% votes *Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother): 93.62% votes *Doctor Evil (Austin Powers): 93.55% votes *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *Leslie Knope (Parks and Recreation): 93.55% votes *Maes Hughes (Fullmetal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *The Soup Nazi (Seinfeld): 93.55% votes *Dr. Perry Cox (Scrubs): 93.48% votes *Professor Layton (Professor Layton): 93.48% votes *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist): 93.33% votes *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil): 93.33% votes *Meowth (Pokemon): 93.33% votes *R2-D2 (Star Wars): 93.33% votes *Jack O'Neill (Stargate): 93.33% votes *Megabyte (ReBoot): 93.33% votes * John Constantine (DC Comics): 93.33% votes *Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts): 93.33% votes *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story): 93.18% votes *Bender Rodriguez (Futurama): 93.10% votes *Abed Nadir (Community): 93.10% votes *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 93.10% votes * Ian Malcolm (Jurassic Park): 93.10% votes *Ulti (Board 8 History for New Users): 93.10% votes *Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld): 93.02% votes *Kane (WWE): 93.02% votes *Detective Dick Gumshoe (Ace Attorney): 92.98% votes *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo): 92.98% votes * Elsa (Frozen): 92.86% votes *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil): 92.86% votes *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry): 92.86% votes *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 92.86% votes *Akari Mizunashi (Aria): 92.86% votes *Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam): 92.86% votes *Mike Haggar (Final Fight): 92.73% votes *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI): 92.68% votes *The Bride (Kill Bill): 92.59% votes *Charlie Kelly (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia): 92.59% votes *Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night): 92.59% votes *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia): 92.59% votes *Ernie (Sesame Street): 92.50% votes *Heavy (Team Fortress 2): 92.50% votes *Mulan (Mulan): 92.45% votes *Solid Snake (Metal Gear): 92.45% votes *Bowser (Super Mario): 92.42% votes * Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4): 92.31% votes *Data (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 92.31% votes *Joel (The Last of Us): 92.31% votes *The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who): 92.31% votes *Jack Donaghy (30 Rock): 92.31% votes *The Man with No Name (Dollars Trilogy): 92.31% votes *Matrim "Mat" Cauthon (The Wheel of Time): 92.31% votes *Walter Bishop (Fringe): 92.31% votes *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 92.11% votes *James Bond (007): 92.00% votes *Fighter (8-Bit Theater): 92.00% votes *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time): 92.00% votes *Robin Hood (Folklore): 92.00% votes *Desmond Hume (LOST): 91.89% votes *The Brain (Pinky and the Brain): 91.89% votes *Violet Parr (The Incredibles): 91.89% votes *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean): 91.84% votes *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI): 91.84% votes *Slinky Dog (Toy Story): 91.84% votes *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 91.80% votes *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 91.67% votes *Brodus Clay (World Wrestling Entertainment): 91.67% votes *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas): 91.67% votes *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop): 91.67% votes * Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss): 91.67% votes *Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z): 91.67% votes *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 91.67% votes *Doctor Doom (Fantasic Four): 91.67% votes *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner): 91.67% votes *Shaun (Shaun of the Dead): 91.67% votes *Animal Man (DC Comics): 91.67% votes *Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files): 91.67% votes *President Josiah Bartlet (The West Wing): 91.67% votes *Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time): 91.67% votes *Adam West (Family Guy): 91.49% votes *Donald Duck (Disney): 91.49% votes *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls): 91.43% votes *Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You): 91.43% votes *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid): 91.43% votes *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): 91.30% votes *Will Smith (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 91.30% votes *Cameron Poe (Con Air): 91.30% votes * Ghostface (Scream): 91.30% votes * Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): 91.30% votes *Michonne (The Walking Dead): 91.30% votes *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie): 91.30% votes *Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh): 91.30% votes *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (South Park): 91.23% votes *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh): 91.23% votes *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 91.18% votes *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers): 91.18% votes *Aladdin (Aladdin): 90.91% votes * Rapunzel (Tangled): 90.91% votes *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 90.91% votes *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 90.91% votes * Chloe O'Brian (24): 90.91% votes *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 90.91% votes *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project): 90.91% votes * Mothra (Godzilla): 90.91% votes *Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks): 90.91% votes *Antimony "Annie" Carver (Gunnerkrigg Court): 90.91% votes *Ippo Makunouchi (Hajime no Ippo): 90.91% votes * Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell (Prison Break): 90.91% votes *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes): 90.70% votes *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride): 90.63% votes *Ramza Beoulve (Final Fantasy Tactics): 90.63% votes *Zero (Mega Man): 90.63% votes *The Janitor (Scrubs): 90.48% votes *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil): 90.48% votes *Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter): 90.48% votes *Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite): 90.48% votes *The Pink Panther (The Pink Panther Show): 90.48% votes *Django Freeman (Django Unchained): 90.32% votes *James “Sawyer” Ford (LOST): 90.32% votes *Count von Count (Sesame Street): 90.24% votes *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter): 90.24% votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 90.20% votes *Gary Oak (Pokemon): 90.20% votes *Daniel Bryan (World Wrestling Entertainment): 90.00% votes *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid): 90.00% votes *Lyndis (Fire Emblem): 90.00% votes *Dante (Devil May Cry): 90.00% votes *Ike (Fire Emblem): 90.00% votes *Kronk (The Emperor’s New Groove): 90.00% votes *Silent Bob (View Askewniverse): 90.00% votes *Arsène Lupin III (Lupin III): 90.00% votes *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid): 90.00% votes *Dizzy (Guilty Gear): 90.00% votes *Kenny Blankenship (MXC): 90.00% votes *Reimu Hakurei (Touhou): 90.00% votes *Robocop (Robocop): 90.00% votes *Captain Ahab (Moby Dick): 90.00% votes *The Hero (Dragon Quest V): 90.00% votes *Matt Hooper (Jaws): 90.00% votes *Mister Ed (Mister Ed): 90.00% votes *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 90.00% votes *Severus Snape (Harry Potter): 89.74% votes * Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia): 89.74% votes *Thor (The Avengers): 89.74% votes *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie): 89.66% votes *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): 89.58% votes *Stone Cold Steve Austin (World Wrestling Entertainment): 89.58% votes *Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes): 89.47% votes *Hamm (Toy Story): 89.47% votes *Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 89.47% votes *Rocky Balboa (Rocky): 89.47% votes *Spider-Man (Spider-Man): 89.47% votes *Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad): 89.47% votes *John Coffey (The Green Mile): 89.29% votes *Professor Charles Xavier (X-Men): 89.29% votes * Sirius Black (Harry Potter): 89.29% votes *Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) 89.19% votes *Jack Bauer (24): 89.19% votes *John Egbert (Homestuck): 89.19% votes *Brock (Pokemon): 89.13% votes *Chester (Chester): 89.13% votes *Captain Falcon (F-Zero): 89.04% votes * Yoda (Star Wars): 88.89% votes *M. Bison (Street Fighter): 88.89% votes *Rock Lee (Naruto): 88.89% votes *X (Mega Man X): 88.89% votes *Ada Wong (Resident Evil): 88.89% votes *Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney): 88.89% votes *Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island): 88.89% votes *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid): 88.89% votes *Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin): 88.89% votes *George Milton (Of Mice and Men): 88.89% votes *Johnny (The Room): 88.89% votes * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter): 88.89% votes *Matilda Wormwood (Matilda): 88.89% votes *River Tam (Firefly): 88.89% votes *Anton Chigurh (No Country for Old Men): 88.89% votes *Delenn (Babylon 5): 88.89% votes *Miho (Sin City): 88.89% votes *Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem): 88.89% votes *Rick Deckard (Blade Runner): 88.89% votes *Kirby (Kirby): 88.73% votes *Arnold (Hey Arnold!): 88.64% votes *The Angry Video Game Nerd (The Angry Video Game Nerd): 88.57% votes *Charles Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons): 88.57% votes *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner): 88.57% votes * Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia): 88.57% votes *Christopher Turk (Scrubs): 88.46% votes *Laharl (Disgaea): 88.37% votes *Godot (Ace Attorney): 88.24% votes *Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter): 88.24% votes *Cornelius “Cory” Matthews (Boy Meets World): 88.24% votes *Cthulhu (Lovecraft Mythos): 88.24% votes *Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein): 88.24% votes *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z): 88.10% votes *Gregory House (House): 88.10% votes *Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 88.10% votes *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons): 88.00% votes *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes): 88.00% votes *Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 88.00% votes *James (Pokemon): 87.88% votes *Yoshi (Super Mario): 87.50% votes *Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney): 87.50% votes *Kevin Butler (Sony): 87.50% votes * Agent Phil Coulson (Marvel Comics): 87.50% votes *Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld): 87.50% votes *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4): 87.50% votes * Red Forman (That 70's Show): 87.50% votes *Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project): 87.50% votes * Zorak (Space Ghost: Coast to Coast): 87.50% votes *Chuck Bartowski (Chuck): 87.50% votes *Dean Winchester (Supernatural): 87.50% votes *Edmond Dantes (The Count of Monte Cristo): 87.50% votes *John Rambo (Rambo): 87.50% votes *Randal Graves (Clerks): 87.50% votes *Zaphod Beeblebrox (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy): 87.50% votes * Zorro (Zorro): 87.50% votes *Alex Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack): 87.50% votes *The Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 87.50% votes *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil): 87.18% votes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 87.18% votes *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto): 87.18% votes *Aragorn (The Lord of the Rings): 87.10% votes *Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers): 87.10% votes * Abraham Simpson (The Simpsons): 86.96% votes * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls): 86.96% votes * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox): 86.96% votes *Albedo (Xenosaga): 86.96% votes *Clank (Ratchet & Clank): 86.96% votes * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken): 86.96% votes *Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 86.96% votes *Lady Macbeth (Macbeth): 86.96% votes * Nephenee (Fire Emblem): 86.96% votes *The Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who): 86.96% votes *Sue Sylvester (Glee): 86.96% votes *Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): 86.96% votes *Mario (Super Mario): 86.84% votes *Rorschach (Watchmen): 86.84% votes *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon): 86.84% votes *Black Mage (8-Bit Theater): 86.67% votes *The Penguin (Batman): 86.67% votes *Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 86.67% votes *Donnie Darko (Donnie Darko): 86.67% votes *Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo (I Love Lucy): 86.67% votes *Minato Arisato (Persona 3): 86.67% votes *Hank Hill (King of the Hill): 86.54% votes *Harley Quinn (Batman): 86.54% votes * Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics): 86.36% votes *Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek): 86.36% votes *Claire Stanfield (Baccano!): 86.36% votes *Guts Man (Mega Man): 86.36% votes *Jack Torrance (The Shining): 86.36% votes *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch): 86.36% votes * Sinestro (Green Lantern): 86.36% votes *Zapp Brannigan (Futurama): 86.21% votes *CATS (Zero Wing): 86.21% votes * GIR (Invader Zim): 86.21% votes *John Locke (LOST): 86.21% votes *T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day): 86.21% votes *V (V for Vendetta): 86.21% votes *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs): 86.21% votes * Shy Guy (Super Mario): 86.11% votes *Tobias Onyango Funke (Arrested Development): 86.11% votes *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): 86.05% votes *Chandler Bing (Friends): 85.71% votes * Yoshimitsu (Tekken/Soul Calibur): 85.71% votes *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V): 85.71% votes *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street): 85.71% votes *Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes *Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss): 85.71% votes *Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): 85.71% votes * Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Digimon): 85.71% votes *Little Mac (Mike Tyson’s Punch-Out!!): 85.71% votes * Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3): 85.71% votes *Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 85.71% votes *Calvin Candie (Django Unchained): 85.71% votes *HAL 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey): 85.71% votes *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin): 85.71% votes *2D (Gorillaz): 85.71% votes *Sarah Walker (Chuck): 85.71% votes *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim): 85.71% votes *Spot (7-Up): 85.71% votes *Mask de Smith (Killer7): 85.71% votes *Omar Little (The Wire): 85.71% votes *Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 85.42% votes *Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII): 85.37% votes *Bob Parr/Mr Incredible (The Incredibles): 85.29% votes *Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons): 85.29% votes *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank): 85.29% votes *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat): 85.29% votes *Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball): 85.25% votes *Andy Bernard (The Office): 85.19% votes *Freakazoid (Freakazoid!): 85.19% votes *The Illusive Man (Mass Effect): 85.19% votes *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles): 85.19% votes *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong): 85.11% votes *Maya Fey (Ace Attorney): 85.11% votes *Auron (Final Fantasy X): 85.07% votes *Meta Knight (Kirby): 85.00% votes *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars): 85.00% votes *Thrall (Warcraft): 85.00% votes *Doctor John A. Zoidberg (Futurama): 84.91% votes *Samwise Gamgee (The Lord of the Rings): 84.85% votes *Samus Aran (Metroid): 84.75% votes * Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon):84.62% votes *Xander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 84.62% votes *Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam): 84.62% votes *Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass): 84.44% votes *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic): 84.44% votes *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 84.44% votes * Bomberman (Bomberman): 84.38% votes *Carl “CJ” Johnson (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas): 84.38% votes *Scar (The Lion King): 84.38% votes *Austin Powers (Austin Powers): 84.21% votes *John “J.D.” Dorian (Scrubs): 84.21% votes *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers): 84.21% votes *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon): 84.21% votes *Mega Man (Mega Man): 84.21% votes *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 84.21% votes *Vriska Serket (Homestuck): 84.21% votes *Squirtle (Pokemon): 84.06% votes *Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man): 84.00% votes *Iron Man (The Avengers): 84.00% votes *Hal “Otacon” Emmerich (Metal Gear Solid): 83.87% votes *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): 83.87% votes *Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars): 83.33% votes *Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX): 83.33% votes *Luigi (Super Mario): 83.33% votes * Mia Fey (Ace Attorney): 83.33% votes *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): 83.33% votes *King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda (CD-i)): 83.33% votes *Nightmare (Soul Calibur): 83.33% votes *Dwight Schrute (The Office): 83.33% votes *Joey Tribbiani (Friends): 83.33% votes * Mikasa Ackerma (Attack On Titan): 83.33% votes * Chop Chop Master Onion (PaRappa the Rapper): 83.33% votes *Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho): 83.33% votes *Prinny (Disgaea): 83.33% votes *The King of All Cosmos (Katamari Damacy): 83.33% votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.33% votes *Johan Liebert (Monster): 83.33% votes *King Arthur (Arthurian legend): 83.33% votes *Macbeth (Macbeth): 83.33% votes *Megatron (Transformers): 83.33% votes *Alucard (Hellsing): 83.33% votes *Boco the Chocobo (Final Fantasy V): 83.33% votes *Prince Hamlet (Hamlet): 83.33% votes * Ms. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus): 82.93% votes *Finn the Human (Adventure Time): 82.86% votes *Ridley (Metroid): 82.86% votes *Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter): 82.69% votes *Edd (Ed Edd n Eddy): 82.61% votes *Rosalina (Super Mario): 82.61% votes *Ilyasivel von Einzbern (Fate/stay night): 82.61% votes *Juliet Burke (LOST): 82.61% votes *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening): 82.50% votes *Goku (Dragon Ball): 82.46% votes *Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4): 82.35% votes *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog): 82.35% votes *Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman): 82.35% votes *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): 82.22% votes *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 82.14% votes *Proto Man (Mega Man): 82.14% votes *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!): 82.05% votes *Magus (Chrono Trigger): 82.05% votes *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic): 82.00% votes *King Dedede (Kirby): 82.00% votes *Vivi Ornitier (Final Fantasy IX): 82.00% votes *Charizard (Pokemon): 81.97% votes *Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect): 81.97% votes *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story): 81.82% votes *Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 81.82% votes *Larry David (Curb Your Enthusiasm): 81.82% votes *Steve Urkel (Family Matters): 81.82% votes *Grover (Sesame Street): 81.82% votes *Paul Atreides (Dune): 81.82% votes *Starscream (Transformers): 81.82% votes *Junpei Iori (Persona 3): 81.58% votes *Benjamin Linus (LOST): 81.48% votes *Annie Edison (Community): 81.40% votes *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean): 81.25% votes *Fox McCloud (Star Fox): 81.25% votes *Kel Kimble (Kenan & Kel): 81.25% votes *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 81.25% votes *Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam): 81.25% votes *Gaius Baltar (Battlestar Galactica): 81.25% votes * Homsar (Homestar Runner): 81.25% votes *Sam Winchester (Supernatural): 81.25% votes *Balthier Bunansa (Final Fantasy XII): 81.08% votes *Jecht (Final Fantasy X): 81.08% votes *Mewtwo (Pokemon): 81.08% votes *Pinky (Pinky and the Brain): 81.08% votes *Don Quixote (Don Quixote): 80.95% votes *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb): 80.95% votes *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem): 80.95% votes *Neo (The Matrix): 80.95% votes *Dragonite (Pokemon): 80.85% votes *Rydia of Mist (Final Fantasy IV): 80.85% votes *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): 80.77% votes *Biff Tannen (Back to the Future): 80.77% votes *Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends with You): 80.77% votes *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol): 80.65% votes *Pyro (Team Fortress 2): 80.65% votes *Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly): 80.65% votes *Marche Radiuju (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance): 80.49% votes *Garfield (Garfield): 80.39% votes *Ashley Spinelli (Recess): 80.00% votes * Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers): 80.00% votes *Clarissa Darling (Clarissa Explains It All): 80.00% votes *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess): 80.00% votes *Jay Solano (Operation Shadow): 80.00% votes *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch): 80.00% votes *Zack Ryder (World Wrestling Entertainment): 79.59% votes *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls): 79.41% votes * Ike Broflovski (South Park): 79.41% votes *Missile (Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective): 79.41% votes *The Hulk (The Avengers): 79.31% votes *Tyler Durden (Fight Club): 79.31% votes *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): 79.17% votes *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective): 79.17% votes *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z): 79.17% votes *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga): 79.17% votes *Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): 79.17% votes *Coca-Cola Polar Bear (Coca-Cola): 78.95% votes *Veronica Mars (Veronica Mars): 78.95% votes *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 78.95% votes *Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes): 78.38% votes *The Hamburglar (McDonald's): 78.26% votes *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 78.26% votes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong): 78.13% votes *Patamon (Digimon): 78.13% votes * Celes Chere (Final Fantasy VI): 77.78% votes *Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen): 77.78% votes *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars): 77.78% votes *Parappa the Rapper (Parappa the Rapper): 77.78% votes *Teddie (Persona 4): 77.50% votes *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 77.42% votes *Catwoman (Batman): 77.42% votes *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie): 77.42% votes *Frog (Chrono Trigger): 77.27% votes *Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII): 77.27% votes *Charlie Brown (Peanuts): 77.27% votes * Iceman (X-Men): 77.27% votes *Forrest Gump (Forrest Gump): 77.14% votes *Wolverine (X-Men): 77.14% votes *Pidgeot (Pokemon): 77.08% votes *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): 76.92% votes *Hitagi Senjogahara (Bakemonogatari): 76.92% votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 76.92% votes * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters): 76.92% votes *Pennywise (It): 76.92% votes *Clover (Zero Escape Series): 76.67% votes *Goofy (Disney): 76.47% votes *Captain America (The Avengers): 76.47% votes *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong): 76.47% votes *Mickey Mouse (Disney): 76.36% votes *Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head): 76.32% votes * Ema Skye (Ace Attorney): 76.32% votes *Bridget (Guilty Gear): 76.19% votes *Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss): 76.19% votes * Chewbacca (Star Wars): 76.00% votes *Richter Belmont (Castlevania): 76.00% votes *T.J. Detwiler (Recess): 76.00% votes *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): 75.86% votes *Chun-Li (Street Fighter): 75.76% votes * Kenny (The Walking Dead): 75.68% votes *Ron Burgundy (Anchorman): 75.61% votes *Crono (Chrono Trigger): 75.00% votes *Eevee (Pokemon): 75.00% votes *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 75.00% votes *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia): 75.00% votes *Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII): 75.00% votes *Soren (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance): 75.00% votes *Happy Gilmore (Happy Gilmore): 75.00% votes *Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop): 75.00% votes *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street): 75.00% votes * Danny Ocean (Ocean's Eleven): 75.00% votes *Davis Motomiya (Digimon): 75.00% votes *Ferris Bueller (Ferris Bueller’s Day Off): 75.00% votes *Frasier Crane (Frasier): 75.00% votes *Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man): 75.00% votes * Jay Sherman (The Critic): 75.00% votes *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!): 75.00% votes *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad): 75.00% votes *Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd): 75.00% votes *Tony Montana (Scarface): 75.00% votes *The Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3): 75.00% votes *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars): 74.55% votes *The Trix Rabbit (Trix): 74.42% votes *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon): 74.19% votes *Ed (Good Burger): 73.91% votes *Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid): 73.53% votes *Shrek (Shrek): 73.33% votes *Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan): 73.33% votes *Jak (Jak and Daxter): 73.33% votes *Rikku (Final Fantasy X): 73.21% votes *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 73.17% votes *Ultros (Final Fantasy VI): 73.17% votes *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes): 73.08% votes * Sarah Connor (Terminator): 73.08% votes *Crash Bandicoot (Crash series): 72.97% votes *Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII): 72.73% votes *Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter): 72.73% votes * Dr. Frank-n-Furter (The Rocky Horror Show): 72.73% votes *Larry Fine (The Three Stooges): 72.73% votes *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia): 72.73% votes *Winston Smith (1984): 72.73% votes *Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess): 72.41% votes *Harry Potter (Harry Potter): 72.34% votes *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo): 72.22% votes * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story): 72.22% votes *Alan Garner (The Hangover): 72.22% votes *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): 72.09% votes * Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario): 72.09% votes *Boba Fett (Star Wars): 72.00% votes *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City): 72.00% votes *Michael Scott (The Office): 71.88% votes *Plank (Ed Edd n Eddy): 71.79% votes *Ness (Earthbound): 71.43% votes *Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia): 71.43% votes *Storm (X-Men): 71.43% votes *Yuna (Final Fantasy X): 71.43% votes *Marla Singer (Fight Club): 71.43% votes *Cecile (Suikoden III): 71.43% votes * Jax Teller (Sons of Anarchy): 71.43% votes *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur): 70.97% votes *Link (The Legend of Zelda): 70.91% votes *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): 70.83% votes *The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland): 70.83% votes *Godzilla (Godzilla): 70.73% votes *Mr. Garrison (South Park): 70.59% votes * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): 70.59% votes *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones): 70.45% votes *Missingno. (Pokemon): 70.24% votes *Doug Funnie (Doug): 70.00% votes *Dr. Albert Wily (Mega Man): 70.00% votes *Marth (Fire Emblem): 70.00% votes *St. Jimmy (American Idiot): 70.00% votes *Ron Weasley (Harry Potter): 69.77% votes *Butt-Head (Beavis and Butt-Head): 69.70% votes *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda): 69.57% votes *Toucan Sam (Froot Loops): 69.57% votes *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog): 69.44% votes *Axel (Kingdom Hearts): 68.97% votes *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII): 68.97% votes *Toad (Super Mario): 68.75% votes *Gollum (The Lord of the Rings): 68.57% votes *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force): 68.57% votes *Superman (Superman): 68.57% votes *The Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat): 68.57% votes *Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men): 68.42% votes *Tidus (Final Fantasy X): 68.18% votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 68.18% votes *Brittany Pierce (Glee): 68.18% votes *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon): 67.86% votes *Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft): 67.74% votes *L-Block (Tetris): 67.57% votes *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): 67.50% votes *Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars): 67.39% votes *Epona (The Legend of Zelda): 66.67% votes *Pikachu (Pokemon): 66.67% votes *Dory (Finding Nemo): 66.67% votes *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid): 66.67% votes *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts): 66.67% votes * Daxter (Jak and Daxter): 66.67% votes *Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia): 66.67% votes *Serge (Chrono Cross): 66.67% votes *Speed Racer (Speed Racer): 66.67% votes *Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon): 66.67% votes *Horatio Caine (CSI: Miami): 66.67% votes *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV): 66.67% votes *Underdog (Underdog): 66.67% votes *Spawn (Spawn): 66.67% votes *Eric Cartman (South Park): 66.07% votes * Professor Oak (Pokemon): 65.96% votes *Turanga Leela (Futurama): 65.96% votes *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean): 65.91% votes *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast): 65.71% votes *Vega (Street Fighter): 65.71% votes *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): 65.63% votes *Ricky Bobby (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby): 65.52% votes *Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed): 65.38% votes *Robin Scherbatsky (How I Met Your Mother): 65.38% votes * Daenerys Targaryen (A Song of Ice and Fire): 65.22% votes *Billy Madison (Billy Madison): 65.00% votes *Lucas (Mother 3): 65.00% votes *Haruko Haruhara (FLCL): 64.71% votes *Mahiru Inami (Working!!): 64.71% votes *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda): 64.58% votes *Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI): 64.52% votes *Nami (One Piece): 64.52% votes *Hal Jordan (Green Lantern): 64.29% votes *Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer): 64.29% votes *Andrea (The Walking Dead): 64.29% votes *Wario (Super Mario): 64.00% votes *Blaze the Cat (Sonic): 64.00% votes *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night): 64.00% votes *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): 63.93% votes *Jigglypuff (Pokemon): 63.64% votes *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones): 63.64% votes *Lou Pickles (Rugrats): 63.64% votes * Bottles (Banjo-Kazooie): 63.64% votes *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl): 63.64% votes *Gilligan (Gilligan’s Island): 63.64% votes *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch): 63.41% votes *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy): 63.16% votes *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider): 63.16% votes *Willard H. Wright (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 63.16% votes * Jessie (Pokemon): 63.04% votes *Princess Peach (Super Mario): 62.50% votes *Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII): 62.50% votes *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil): 62.07% votes *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon): 62.07% votes *Hulk Hogan (World Wrestling Federation): 61.90% votes *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII): 61.90% votes *Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask): 61.90% votes *Larry Butz (Ace Attorney): 61.76% votes *Isaac (Golden Sun): 61.54% votes *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad): 61.54% votes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): 61.22% votes *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): 60.98% votes * Pac-Man (Pac-Man): 60.66% votes *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 60.61% votes *Kevin McAllister (Home Alone): 60.53% votes *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z): 60.00% votes *Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman): 60.00% votes *Ted Mosby (How I Met Your Mother): 60.00% votes *Jay Gatsby (The Great Gatsby): 60.00% votes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic): 59.46% votes *Quina Quen (Final Fantasy IX): 59.26% votes *Ursula (The Little Mermaid): 59.26% votes *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII): 59.18% votes *Barry Allen (The Flash): 59.09% votes *Jean Grey (X-Men): 58.97% votes *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.): 58.54% votes *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.33% votes *Miss Piggy (The Muppets): 58.33% votes *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts): 58.33% votes *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 58.33% votes *Waluigi (Super Mario): 58.18% votes *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes): 57.58% votes *Slippy Toad (Star Fox): 57.58% votes *Kratos (God of War): 57.50% votes *Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 57.14% votes *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games): 57.14% votes *King of Red Lions (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker): 57.14% votes *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 57.14% votes *Zeus (Greek Mythology): 56.52% votes *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory): 56.25% votes *Curious George (Curious George): 56.25% votes *Officer Frank Tenpenny (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas): 56.25% votes *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers): 56.10% votes *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget): 56.00% votes *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project): 55.88% votes *Master Chief (Halo): 55.66% votes *Penny (The Big Bang Theory): 55.56% votes *Gon Freecs (Hunter x Hunter): 55.56% votes *Tony Soprano (The Sopranos): 55.56% votes *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): 55.32% votes *Sora (Kingdom Hearts): 55.00% votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 55.00% votes *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants): 54.84% votes *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): 54.55% votes *Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory): 54.55% votes *Michael Scofield (Prison Break): 54.55% votes *Randy Orton (World Wrestling Entertainment): 54.29% votes *Elmo (Sesame Street): 53.85% votes *Michael Kelso (That 70’s Show): 53.57% votes *Riku (Kingdom Hearts): 53.49% votes *Michael Myers (Halloween): 53.33% votes *Ryu (Street Fighter): 52.94% votes *The Nostalgia Critic (That Guy with the Glasses): 52.94% votes *Baby Sinclair (Dinosaurs): 52.94% votes *Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings): 52.50% votes * Chucky (Child's Play): 52.38% votes *Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim): 52.27% votes * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes): 51.61% votes *Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 50.00% votes *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean): 50.00% votes *Recoome (Dragon Ball Z): 50.00% votes *Cyclops (X-Men): 50.00% votes *Kevin Arnold (The Wonder Years): 50.00% votes *Nancy Botwin (Weeds): 50.00% votes *Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid): 48.57% votes *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): 48.48% votes *Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz): 48.28% votes *Stan Smith (American Dad!): 48.00% votes *The Road Runner (Looney Tunes): 47.46% votes *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic): 47.46% votes *Jigsaw (Saw): 46.67% votes *Ralphie Parker (A Christmas Story): 46.43% votes *Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead): 45.83% votes *Light Yagami (Death Note): 45.46% votes *Elliot Reid (Scrubs): 45.45% votes *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios): 45.45% votes *Lorelai Gilmore (Gilmore Girls): 45.45% votes *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts): 44.44% votes *Skyler White (Breaking Bad): 44.44% votes *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach): 44.12% votes *Navi (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time): 43.75% votes *Phoebe Buffay (Friends): 43.75% votes *Othello (Othello): 43.75% votes *Big the Cat (Sonic): 43.59% votes *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry): 43.48% votes *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 43.48% votes *Rosa Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni): 43.48% votes * Princess Daisy (Super Mario): 42.31% votes *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's): 42.22% votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 41.94% votes *Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle): 41.67% votes *Phillie Phanatic (Philadelphia Phillies): 41.67% votes *Matt the Mii (Wii Sports): 41.12% votes *Brian Griffin (Family Guy): 40.91% votes *Joffrey Baratheon (A Song of Ice and Fire): 39.47% votes *Fat Bastard (Austin Powers): 39.29% votes *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto): 39.13% votes * Kaepora Gaebora (The Legend of Zelda): 38.89% votes *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon): 38.10% votes *Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter): 38.10% votes *The Host (Curtains Close): 38.10% votes *Peter Petrelli (Heroes): 38.10% votes *Zubat (Pokemon): 37.29% votes *Willy Loman (Death of a Salesman): 36.36% votes *Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts): 35.71% votes *Bumblebee (Transformers): 35.71% votes *Flo (Progressive Insurance commercials): 35.59% votes *Clippit (Microsoft Word): 35.42% votes *Baby Daisy (Super Mario): 35.29% votes *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic): 35.00% votes *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach): 34.62% votes *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite): 33.33% votes *Rose (Metal Gear Solid): 33.33% votes *Rachel Berry (Glee): 33.33% votes *Jack Dawson (Titanic): 33.33% votes *Vamp (Metal Gear Solid): 33.33% votes *Ziggy (Ziggy): 33.33% votes *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill): 32.43% votes *Korra (The Legend of Korra): 32.14% votes *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat): 31.25% votes *Slender Man (Slender Man): 30.77% votes *Draven (League of Legends): 30.46% votes *Mallorie Cobb (Inception): 30.00% votes *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars): 29.73% votes *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer): 29.41% votes *Kim Bauer (24): 29.41% votes *Amy Rose (Sonic): 27.78% votes *Jake Sully (Avatar): 25.93% votes *Madoka Kaname (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica): 25.00% votes *Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire): 25.00% votes *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda): 24.53% votes *Claire Bennet (Heroes): 24.24% votes *Ashley Williams (Mass Effect): 23.40% votes *Vaan (Final Fantasy XII): 21.15% votes *Romeo (Romeo & Juliet): 20.00% votes *Kenny Dykstra (World Wrestling Entertainment): 20.00% votes *Luvdisc (Pokemon): 19.51% votes * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents): 19.51% votes *Sakura Haruno (Naruto): 19.23% votes *Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 19.04% votes * Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo): 18.75% votes *Barney (Barney and Friends): 18.42% votes *Mabel "Madea" Simmons (Tyler Perry movies): 18.18% votes *Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga): 17.39% votes *Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha): 17.24% votes *Edward Cullen (Twilight): 17.14% votes *Lickilicky (Pokemon): 17.02% votes *Peter Griffin (Family Guy): 16.88% votes *Samuel "Squid" Dullard (Rocket Power): 16.67% votes *Cubert Farnsworth (Futurama): 15.91% votes *Shannon Rutherford (LOST): 15.79% votes *Holden Caulfield (The Catcher in the Rye): 14.29% votes *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 13.33% votes *John Cena (Professional Wrestling): 13.16% votes *Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon): 12.50% votes *The 9th Man (999): 11.54% votes *Shinji Matou (Fate/stay night): 7.69% votes *Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana): 6.45% votes *Nina Einstein (Code Geass): 6.06% votes *Barbie (Barbie): 5.56% votes *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X): 5.00% votes *Bella Swan (Twilight): 4.29% votes *Canary Mary (Banjo-Tooie): 0.00% votes *Ethan Ryan MacManus (Ctrl+Alt+Del): 0.00% votes *The Kids (Trix): 0.00% votes Category:Board Projects